My Little Pony: Reliveing the Thrills
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo begins to start getting bored with normal everyday life in Ponyville, he yearns for action and thrills like he used to a long time ago, so Neo begins sneaking out into the Everfree Forest at night to race dangerously through the forest, but then Neo's friends get concerned when he comes home bleeding during the night and decide to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1 Missing the Action

My Little Pony: Reliving the Thrills

Chapter 1

Missing the Action

It was just another typical day in Ponyville, nothing but town ponies doing their usual activities and going on with their day. Neo was walking through town and he was beginning to feel dissatisfied with Ponyville. It's not that he no longer liked living there, he just wished there was some action going on or for something exciting to happen.

As Neo walked through the town, he met up with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, as usual they were happy to see him and he always liked it when they came around. They always brought him so much joy. As a gesture of generosity, Neo bought the crusaders some ice cream from Sugarcube Corner. The crusaders thanked him and trotted off happily while eating their ice cream.

Then Neo walked to the Castle of Friendship, wishing that there could be some action around town. Neo walked into the castle and he found Twilight and Spike in the throne room, Twilight said hello to him and she could tell that he looked bored.

Twilight asked him if he was okay and Neo said he was fine, he was just feeling bored. Twilight suggested that he go play some video games in the game room and maybe he'll feel better. Neo hugged Twilight and said he loved having a friend like her, Twilight giggled and said she's always happy to be his friend and Spike said the same thing.

Then Neo walked out of the throne room and walked towards the game room. Starlight Glimmer walked by him and said hello, he said hi back and she winked at him and she trotted into the throne room. Then Neo went into the game room and he began playing a motorcycle racing game.

As he played the game, he started to feel better, but he wished that he could really be motorcycle racing and riding around dangerously like they do in movies. With that thought in mind, Neo started to get an idea, an idea that he think would satisfy his desire for action and excitement.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Like Old Times

My Little Pony: Reliving the Thrills

Chapter 2

Just Like Old Times

When night fell, Twilight, Starlight Glimmer and Spike were asleep along with everypony else in Ponyville, the only person who was awake was Neo. Neo sneaked out of the castle without waking up his friends and he began walking towards the Everfree Forest. As he walked into the forest, he played a song with his mind that reminded him of the times when he used to hang out with his punk rocker friends who would motorcycle race and ride dangerously through the streets ("Fun for Me" by Moloko).

Since Neo was deep in the forest, the loud music he played didn't wake up anypony in town. As Neo walked through the forest, he thought it would be a perfect place to motorcycle race since there were no ponies around, and he thought that it might satisfy his desire for thrills, action and excitement.

Neo walked to the Castle of the 2 Sisters and right outside the castle was his motorcycle, he had left it there a few days ago and forgot it was there, and he surprised that no forest creature had found it and destroyed it. Neo looked at his motorcycle and remembered all the times he used to motorcycle race with his punk rocker friends back when he lived in his homeland The Twilight Zone back in the 60's and 70's. He had lots of fun back then and he enjoyed all the thrills and excitement from the racing. But now it was all over, but he figured that he could race here in the Everfree Forest and relieve the thrills of motorcycle racing.

So Neo grabbed him motorcycle and walked it to a place in the forest where he could ride dangerously without crashing or running into forest creatures. Neo found a clear spot where the trees were spread out and he could ride his motorcycle.

Neo got on his motorcycle, he started it up and fired up the engine. Then Neo began riding his motorcycle at top speed through the forest. Neo went so fast, but he had excellent riding skills. He managed to ride around trees without crashing or falling off his motorcycle.

Neo rode his motorcycle through an empty land with no obstacles around him, which was perfect for him. Neo rode around in a circle a few times at top speed and then he rode off into the forest. Then Neo rode his motorcycle to a cliff and saw that there was a huge gap between the cliffs. Neo was willing to make the jump to relive the thrills and he had faith that he would make the jump.

Neo fired up his engine, he quickly sped off and he rode off the cliff and went airborne. Neo began to drop slowly while still in the air, but luckily for him, he made it to the other side of the cliff. Neo continued riding through the forest and kept doing more dangerous stunts as he rode.

After an hour of riding dangerously on his motorcycle, he stopped for the night and he was satisfied with the thrills he had relieved, it felt just like old times. Then Neo rode his motorcycle back to the Castle of the 2 Sisters and he left it there, he was planning to ride it again the next night.

Then Neo walked through the forest and walked back to the Castle of Friendship. When he got back to the castle, Twilight, Starlight and Spike were still asleep. So he went to his bedroom and rested for the night, and he was looking forward to another night of thrills the next night.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Concerned Friends

My Little Pony: Reliving the Thrills

Chapter 3

Concerned Friends

For the next few night, Neo sneaked out of the castle while Twilight, Starlight and Spike were asleep and he would go into the Everfree Forest and ride his motorcycle dangerously through the forest. And each night of motorcycle racing brought back memories of when he used to race with his punk rockers friends and it made him relive the thrills of racing.

But one night while motorcycle racing, Neo fell off his motorcycle while going airborne. Neo was okay, but his head was bleeding. Neo had to go back to the castle immediately to tend his wounds without his friends finding out. When Neo got back to the castle, he went straight into a bathroom and wiped the blood off his face, but out in the hall, Twilight was up and she heard Neo in the bathroom, she peeked in and saw him wiping blood off his face. She was shocked that he was hurt and she wondered what happened. She didn't want him to know she was watching him so she stayed out of sight. She saw Neo put some bandages on his neck and head and she knew that something was wrong.

The next day, Neo went to the Ponyville Spa Center to get his neck massaged after his injuries from his motorcycle racing. While he was out, Twilight had her friends come over to the castle and she told them what she saw last night, she saw Neo in the bathroom, he was bleeding and trying to cover up wounds. The ponies felt very concerned, Rainbow Dash mentioned that Neo had been talking about thrills and excitement lately, Spike said that Neo had been going out a few times at night, but he didn't know where Neo was going. The ponies knew that Neo must have been hiding something from them, Twilight assumed that Neo will probably go out again tonight and when he does, they are going to follow him and find out what he's been up to. Her friends agreed and they wanted to know what Neo was doing just as much as Twilight did.

When night fell, Neo sneaked out just like Twilight had assumed, and as he headed into the Everfree Forest, the ponies and Spike followed him. They followed him to the land where Neo had been racing and they wondered what Neo was doing here. The ponies hid behind a hedge so Neo wouldn't see them. They watched Neo get on his motorcycle and he fired up the engine. Then they saw Neo sped off into the distance, they quickly ran after him, but they had trouble keeping up with him since he was going so fast.

Neo rode dangerously through the forest, but he was still able to avoid crashing or having a serious accident. Neo was still enjoying reliving the thrills of racing years ago and the ponies were starting to catch up to him. Then Neo rode over to the cliff with the huge gap, the ponies watched and they were very afraid that he might seriously hurt himself.

Neo fired up his engine and began speeding off. The ponies were worried but they were hoping that he makes it safely on the other side. Neo rode off the cliff and went airborne, Fluttershy was very worried and she closed her eyes. Neo began to fall, but luckily, he landed on the other side of the cliff and he kept speeding through the forest. Then Neo finally stopped and ended his race.

Neo heard female voices shouting to him and he looked over and saw the ponies galloping over to him. He was so surprised they were here and he assumed that they had been watching him race. Twilight demanded to know what Neo had been doing out here and Applejack told him not to lie to them.

Neo explained to them that he had been bored with normal everyday activities in Ponyville and he wanted to experience more action, thrills and excitement. He also told them about the memories he had of him motorcycle racing with his puck rockers friends back in the 60's and 70's, so to relive those thrills, he came out here to the Everfree Forest to motorcycle race.

His friends understood but they didn't want him to race anymore because they feared for his safety. Twilight once again reminded him to not be afraid to talk to them about anything because they were his friends and they cared very much for him. Rainbow Dash said that she was very impressed by his jump off the cliff, but even she cared for his safety and she didn't want him to try that ever again. Rarity checked him for injuries and he seemed to be okay, Fluttershy said to never scare her like that ever again, she doesn't take dangerous thrills very well.

Neo was happy to know that he had such wonderful friends who cared for his safety and he said he would never try this again, especially without them knowing about it. The ponies hugged Neo and they shared a deep moment of friendship out in the forest. I guess this means no more motorcycle racing for Neo.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
